Salade de Fruits
by Darkklinne
Summary: UA- Ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7. Que se passe t-il quand deux êtres que tout sépare sauf des cours de potions et une guerre terminée, se retrouvent confrontés, totalement ivres, dans une cuisine face à une délicieuse salade de fruits ? HG/SR
1. Alcool et Collisions

**Salades de Fruit**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Magique de HP ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J K Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger

**_Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte les Tomes 6 et 7._**_ Albus est donc encore de ce monde Hi hi hi !_**_  
_**

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en 2004 suite à une idée stupide avec une copine ! On s'était bien marrée n'empêche XD… enfin bref cette fic a été corrigée et recorrigée par ma bêta d'amour que j'aime de la terre entière sinon plus : **Lilou Black** !_

**Attention :** Prévoyez pour la suite au moins trois ventilateurs s'il fait chaud chez vous… Moi je préviens…

**1**

**  
Alcool et collisions**

Le bal de fin d'année battait son plein au château de Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt longues années, le collège, ainsi que ses occupants, étaient enfin en paix. Voldemort, l'ignoble Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se targuait d'être immortel, invincible... avait enfin été vaincu. Le directeur de l'école, l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, en avait été si heureux qu'il avait pris l'initiative d'organiser cette soirée pour récompenser les étudiants de leurs efforts scolaires de l'année, et surtout, surtout fêter la grande victoire !

Cette joie sans faille, ils la devaient tous au grand Harry Potter en personne ! Bien malgré lui, le jeune homme avait battu son ennemi de toujours. Il avait ainsi par la même occasion vengé la mort de ses parents.

Pourtant en cette soirée qui aurait dû être parfaite, certaines gens ne partageaient pas du tout la bonne humeur des convives, mais alors pas du tout !

Effectivement, alors que tout le monde aurait dû se réjouir de ce fabuleux tour du destin, deux personnes broyaient du noir. Du noir oui... enfin à leur manière ! Si se saouler en buvant toute la nuit, en marmonnant à qui voulait l'entendre des bribes de phrases dénuées de sens, alors oui ils étaient malheureux comme jamais personne ne le serait par un jour comme celui-ci. Pourtant, tout était là pour que tout le monde soit de bonne humeur : De la musique, des tours de magies, un superbe feu d'artifice, mais eux n'avaient vraiment pas la tête à ça.

ooOOoo

"Il m'a quittée, se lamentait Hermione Granger, qui en était à sa dixième bouteille de Bièraubeurre, sans parler de l'alcool moldu que leur avait ramené leur ancien camarade de classe : Seamus Finnigan, pour l'occasion." Du Whisky pur Malt !", avait-il fièrement déclaré en brandissant sa bouteille tel un trophée de coupe de Quidditch.

Sur le coup, elle l'avait trouvé idiot. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier d'avoir ce genre de boisson sur soi. Ah, le Quidditch, elle haïssait ce sport idiot plus que jamais.

Titubant jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, avec son verre à la main qui penchait dangereusement vers le bas, elle lança à la cantonade :

"Ce salaud, hic, m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette trouée, comme un vieux livre aux pages manquantes, hic ! 'Pas juste, moi j'vous dis, c'est vraiment pas juste !"

Harry, qui avait remarqué le manège de son amie, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, intrigué. Voyant que certaines personnes les regardaient bizarrement, il l'entraîna dans un coin, là où ils seraient plus tranquilles pour discuter sans que personne ne puisse les entendre.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien Hermione ?" lui demanda t-il, inquiet.

Bon, il se doutait bien que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais... À moins que boire comme un trou fût synonyme d'un bonheur intense, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, donc...

"Hermione ?" questionna t-il

Cette dernière le fixait étrangement, sa tête oscillant de droite à gauche sur ses épaules. Allait-elle s'évanouir, se demanda t-il, légèrement paniqué. Elle fit un geste qui le surprit : elle lui lança le contenu de son verre en plein visage.

"T'es qu'un salaud d'abord, vociféra t-elle, Ca ne s'fait pas d'laisser tomber une fille comme ça ! hic !" Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage rougi.

"Espèce de..."

Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver une bouteille qu'elle venait de saisir, et qui finit par atterrir dans un bac à fleurs. Furibonde, Hermione le planta là et passa devant lui sans plus de cérémonie.

Le héros du jour ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Elle était ivre et venait de se faire plaquer par son petit ami. En somme, elle n'était pas d'humeur, et franchement, il n'envisageait pas de lui servir de bouc émissaire. C'est pourquoi il préféra la laisser partir et insulter d'autres que lui.

ooOOoo

L'ancienne Gryffondor se sentait triste et désespérée. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'être terriblement injuste avec son meilleur ami, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? C'était un homme et elle se sentait mal.

Pourquoi était-elle si commune ? Mis à part Viktor, elle n'était sortie avec personne. Etait-elle si laide que cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas ; lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne se trouvait certes pas canon, mais elle était quand même assez jolie non ? Elle frotta rageusement le plat de sa main sur ses yeux embués de larmes. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec les hommes voilà tout !

Ne voyant pas où elle posait ses pieds, elle trébucha contre une chaise. Maudite chose sans vie, s'indigna t-elle avant de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ingérer autant d'alcool. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas arrêté de boire depuis le début de la soirée. Son estomac gargouilla affreusement. Il fallait qu'elle se sustente rapidement, car elle allait finir par se trouver mal. Elle n'avait rien avalé pendant le somptueux dîner qui avait été servi avant la fête. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser dans sa tête la lettre que lui avait envoyé le matin même Viktor Krum, son ex...

À cette évocation, elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui brouiller la vue. C'était injuste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger cela ! Surtout un jour comme celui-ci, le sale fils de P... ! Pour oublier sa rancoeur, elle avala au goulot une nouvelle rasade de Whisky (tiens elle n'avait même pas vu qu'elle avait ça en main), pour se donner du courage, et elle partit en direction des cuisines.

Exceptionnellement, les elfes de maisons avaient eu droit à un jour de repos. La SALE, malheureusement pour elle, n'y était pour rien. Ils ne devaient leur congé qu'au grand sauveur du Monde Magique. Avec bien du mal, elle arriva enfin à destination. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la pièce, elle se cogna brutalement. Hermione regarda confusément devant elle. Franchement, cette porte était farceuse, songea t-elle, surprise. Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione fit quelques pas, mais la maligne (la porte) se déplaçait elle aussi, de sorte que lorsque la jeune fille voulut franchir de nouveau le seuil, elle se prit par trois fois le mur en plein front.

"Dis, tu pourrais pas être un tout petit peu gentille avec moi", grommela t-elle à la facétieuse incriminée.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées quelques peu troublées par l'alcool, elle ne vit pas qu'une autre personne s'était dirigée dans la même direction qu'elle. La collision fut inévitable, et ils se retrouvèrent propulsés par terre, sous la force de l'impact.

"Pourquoi faut-il que cela m'arrive toujours à moi et dans des conditions pareilles", murmura t-elle sonnée. Décidément c'était vraiment sa soirée !

ooOOoo

Toute cette euphorie l'écoeurait. Encore une fois, il n'y en avait que pour Potter, le super héros du jour, la star qui avait vaincu le super vilain pas beau. Le Saint Potter !

Le professeur de Potions porta le verre à ses lèvres. De l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool, de l'eau de vie au sang de Dragon, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier cette magnifique soirée de cauchemar. Il en avait déjà bu plus que de raison mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier les raisons de son dégoût. Le pire dans cette histoire, pensa t-il, c'était qu'il était obligé de rester là à écouter toutes les inepties que débitaient ces idiots sans cervelle. Pourquoi le destin lui en voulait-il ? N'avait-il pas déjà payé ses fautes passées ! Il commençait sérieusement à regretter la bienfaisante chaleur de ses froids cachots. C'était là-bas qu'il se sentait le mieux. "Maudite soirée sans attrait ni saveur !" jura t-il entre ses dents jaunes. La tête lui tournait légèrement. Il fallait qu'il parte, loin de tout, loin de ce lieu de torture mentale, comprit-il avant d'apercevoir Albus qui venait dans sa direction en compagnie de l'éternel ministre de la Magie.

"Oh non, murmura t-il, ne peuvent-ils pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là? Ou voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas ?!"

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux gras, et attendit que son nouveau calvaire débute. Cela ne tarda pas.

"Severus ! Enfin je vous trouve, commença Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse. Cette fête est une véritable réussite, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Et que pensez-vous de l'ambiance ? Nous aurions dû inviter aussi les jumeaux Weasley, on ne se serait pas ennuyé avec eux !"

Rogue avait-il bien entendu ? Non, le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait avoir dit tout cela en une phrase ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Vous avez tout à fait raison Albus, surenchérit le ministre, rien n'est trop beau ni trop grand pour célébrer notre héros de ce siècle : Harry Potter !

Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour le pauvre professeur de Potions, qui hésita entre étrangler le ministre ou lui vomir dessus. Voyant que cela ne pourrait se faire dans l'immédiat, il opta pour une autre solution.

"Tout ceci est fort intéressant messieurs, jeta t-il froidement, mais je vous pris de m'excuser on m'attend ailleurs."

Les deux hommes le regardèrent suspicieusement.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh, argumenta t-il.

Cette fois ses interlocuteurs eurent un sourire goguenard qui ne laissa aucun doute sur leur interprétation.

" J'ai une épouvantable migraine", lança t-il agacé, avant de les planter là. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils lui fichent la paix.

À peine eut-il quitté la grande salle que son estomac lui hurla qu'il n'avait toujours pas été rempli. C'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'il partit en direction des cuisines. Ce soir, il devrait se contenter de mets froids car les elfes étaient en vacances. Des Elfes de Maison en vacances ! Pffffff !!! Quelle sotte idée, non mais vraiment !

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la cuisine, il ne vit pas qu'une autre personne avait eu la même idée que lui. C'est donc d'un pas brutal qu'il lui rentra dedans.

Quel était l'idiot... songea t-il, un peu sonné. Enfin, pour le moment, la situation était tout de même assez embarrassante, il fallait l'avouer. Severus Rogue sentit une masse chaude peser sur son corps. Il comprit, bien que son cerveau soit déjà bien engourdi par l'alcool, que la personne était allongée sur lui de tout son corps, le clouant ainsi au sol. De plus, il sut avec frayeur que l'inconnu était une femme, il arrivait à sentir contre son torse une poitrine pleine et ferme.

Que devait-il faire et dans quel bourbier venait-il de se mettre ?

**À Suivre**

**

* * *

  
**

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !


	2. Alcool ou Raison, qui va l’emporter ?

**Salade De Fruits**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note de l'auteur un brin timbré :** _Merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Ca me va droit au cœur… Aie ! Ca pique XD…_

_Je tenais aussi à remercier : Lauri54, Elena, Sandra et Eileen19 ! _

_Cette fic est assez courte et est en fait une rediffusion car je l'avais déjà publiée sur un autre site il y a cinq ans de cela. Il reste encore un dernier chapitre que je publierai d'ici quelques jours. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**2**

**Alcool ou Raison, qui va l'emporter ?**

Hermione ne se serait jamais doutée que le sol de la cuisine était aussi doux, aussi moelleux... Elle frotta sa joue contre la surface bien molle de ce dernier, c'était si agréable ! Elle aurait pu mourir là, se dit-elle, heureuse. Au moment où elle allait piquer un somme, ledit sol se mit à remuer sous elle, la faisant rouler légèrement. Une voix se fit entendre dans l'obscurité du couloir, une voix de velours qui lui susurra « tendrement »à l'oreille :

" Dégagez de là, qui que vous soyez, stupide animal de malheur !"

À ces mots la jeune fille se figea sur place et eut un haut-le-cœur.

'C'est pas vrai,' pensa t-elle, tout en tentant de se redresser avec bien du mal. Elle réussit néanmoins, tout en se tenant au chambranle de la porte qui ne bougeait plus, c'était un miracle. Par contre, ce qui tenait moins du miracle, c'était que le plancher avait un nom et pas des moindres : Severus Rogue ! C'était vraiment son soir de chance ! Elle tenta de le visualiser, mais elle ne voyait vraiment rien dans le noir. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Merlin, elle avait vraiment la tête qui tournait.

Une fois qu'il fut enfin libéré de ses entraves, Rogue se releva lui aussi, tout en pestant contre ce maudit château qui n'arrêtait pas de tanguer et de tourner dans tous les sens. C'était tout simplement insupportable, il faudra qu'il en avise le directeur. Encore un coup de Peeves, très certainement, songea-t-il avec exaspération.

Ses pieds avaient bien du mal à le soutenir. La vitesse devint bientôt insupportable. Pour ne pas tomber, il dut fermer les yeux et faire appel à toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'il mange, mais cela devrait attendre encore un tout petit peu car il se rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Ne voyant rien, il sortit d'une main tremblante sa baguette magique qui menaçait de tomber à chaque mouvement.

"Lumos" murmura t-il. Une légère lumière vint les éclairer, elle était faible, mais assez forte pour qu'il puisse voir. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il reconnut son agresseur.

"Granger !" cracha t-il avec dédain, trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

"Bonsoir, professeur Rogue", répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Puis, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se mit à glousser. Rogue ne cilla pas, trop préoccupé à garder les pieds sur terre.

Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait plus trop bien où elle en était : à cause des litres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgités plus tôt, elle avait perdu toute raison pratique. Elle planait sur un nuage de coton, et se sentait si bien... Tellement bien à vrai dire que même la vue du maître des cachots, homme tant honni pendant si longtemps par ses camarades, la mettait de bonne humeur. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Severus Rogue n'était pas en meilleure forme. Lorsque sa vue se fut enfin stabilisée et qu'il ne vit plus qu'une Hermione au lieu de deux... Merlin soit loué... Il détailla la tenue très indécente que la jeune fille portait.

Dans sa rage de s'être fait abandonner par son petit ami, la jeune Gryffondor avait décidé pour la soirée de faire tomber toute la gente masculine présente au bal de fin d'année. Bien mal lui en avait pris, car même si son décolleté vertigineux, qui ne cachait pas grand chose, révélant ainsi une poitrine plutôt avantageuse, même si le bas de sa robe écarlate était échancré jusqu'en haut des cuisses, dévoilant ainsi presque sa petite culotte de soie noire aux yeux de tous... elle n'avait en fin de compte réussi qu'à flirter avec sa bouteille d'alcool et un verre rempli, et cela plusieurs fois de suite.

Severus avait eu vent de cette histoire d'adolescents boutonneux au détour d'un couloir, l'après midi même. 'Tellement minable,' songea-t-il en émettant une sorte de gloussement qui se transforma vite en un affreux gargouillement. Hermione le fixa, les yeux plissés. Cette tâche lui coûtait tellement qu'elle faillit lâcher prise et se retrouver encore une fois par terre.

Rogue renifla bruyamment.

"Vous êtes... pathétique, miss Granger, réussit-il à dire, méprisant. Pourtant lui non plus n'en menait pas large présentement, car tout comme elle, il s'était arrimé à une table se trouvant près de l'entrée.

"Je ne suis pas... pa...pa... tenta t-elle sans succès... pa...

- Pitoyable peut-être ?" lança l'homme avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

"Non, voulut-elle hurler, mais le mot se coinça dans sa gorge, je ne suis pas... pitoyable... ni... ni... pa... palétique...pathétique !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Hermione n'avait jamais vu son professeur comme cela. C'en était presque intime. Intime ?! Mais elle divaguait là, c'était Rogue tout de même ! Méfiante, elle retourna néanmoins à son introspection du moment : Rogue !

Ses cheveux semblaient plus propres que d'habitude et, dans la semi obscurité, sa peau pâle, contrastant avec le noir profond de ses robes, lui donnait un air de prédateur. Comme hypnotisée, elle continua à le contempler. Elle s'arrêta alors sur son nez, oui il était toujours aussi proéminent et busqué, mais elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait entendue aux sujets des gros nez... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des grands pieds. Elle ne savait plus trop, mais il paraissait que... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang, elle n'allait tout de même pas fantasmer sur...

"Peut-on savoir ce que vous venez faire dans un endroit pareil au lieu de vous amuser avec vos chers petits camarades ? Questionna la voix de son professeur chéri... chéri ? Avait-elle pensée ... oh ! Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien !

Severus la vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était heureux, positivement heureux. "Merveilleux, mon cher, se congratula t-il à lui même, tu as réussi à sortir une phrase entière, et ce, malgré ton état ! Un exploit ! Bravo !"

Hermione fulminait.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce Don Juan de bas étage, d'abord ! Don Juan ? Elle avait dit Don Juan ? Non ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle répliqua :

"Eh bien, je vous retourne la question, mon cher professeur !" jeta t-elle lascivement.

Furieuse contre tout et surtout les hommes, elle décida alors ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire avec l'un d'entre eux surtout celui qui se trouvait présentement en face d'elle. Oui, elle se sentait d'humeur à jouer avec lui. En son for intérieur, elle dut s'avouer que s'amuser avec lui serait... très intéressant. Très instructif aussi, sans aucun doute. Oh, même très certainement, car... il s'agissait d'un homme, d'un mâle, un vrai ! ' Ne pas penser à Krum, lui hurla son cerveau embrumé.'

Oubliant totalement ses codes de conduite et le fait qu'il s'agissait du maître des cachots, ou peut-être le savait-elle, et profitait tout simplement de son ivresse pour se laisser aller, toujours est-il qu'elle décida de jouer vraiment avec lui au plus vieux jeu du monde :

Tant bien que mal, elle réussie à faire bomber son buste pour faire ressortir ses seins déjà bien présentés au balcon.

Rogue, malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, ne perdit pas une miette de ce surprenant spectacle. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Il la vit alors avancer vers lui, se déhanchant à chaque pas. Il déglutit. C'était qu'elle était vraiment désirable avec sa robe, enfin ce morceau de tissu qui ne cachait rien du tout et qui en dévoilait assez pour lui donner envie d'en voir plus... beaucoup plus. Merlin ! Que lui arrivait-il donc ?! C'était Granger ! L'insupportable « Miss-je-sais-tout » de Poudlard !

La jeune femme, ne reculant devant rien et ayant apparemment jeté ses inhibitions aux orties, se passa sensuellement la langue sur ses lèvres, certaine qu'il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. Après tout, même s'il était Rogue, professeur glacial et objet de cauchemar insoutenable pour ses élèves, il n'en restait pas moins un homme... hum... Oui, elle voulait, voir, elle voulait toucher, se rendre compte à quel point il était réellement... Homme !

Cette fois, elle sut avec un certain détachement qu'elle venait de franchir le point de non retour. Elle irait jusqu'au bout.

L'homme justement, objet de tant d'attention fantasmagorique, n'était pas mieux loti qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il crut bon, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, de se rappeler que cette bombe sexuelle (bombe sexuelle ?) était son élève... Par Merlin, non ! Elle n'était plus son élève depuis le début de la soirée, malédiction ! Que les puissances magiques lui soient louées. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de lui... Elle sentait si bon. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas... oui mais il avait bu... énormément bu. Trop tard ! Il perdit alors tout contrôle de lui même et laissa parler la bête... de sexe qui sommeillait en lui depuis tant d'années.

**À Suivre**

* * *

_Heum... ça se gâte ! Je préviens d'office, le troisième chapitre, qui sera aussi le dernier, risque de faire monter gravement la température ! Prévoyez bac de glaçons et ventilateurs XD Huhuhu... Il est certains que vous ne verrez plus Rogue de la même façon !_


	3. Tutti Frutti So Sexy

**Salade de Fruits**

**

* * *

Pairing, rating et disclaimer : **Voir premier chapitre**  
**

**Avertissement :** Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui pourraient causer une montée de chaleur aigue. _La Darkklinne Airlines_ vous conseille de vous munir d'un bon ventilo ainsi que d'un bon bac rempli de glace pour pouvoir traverser certaines zone de turbulence très hot !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tenais à remercier les reviewers et les lecteurs silencieux ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ;-)

En attendant voici le dernier chapitre.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**3**

**  
Tutti Frutti So Sexy**

L'alcool ayant eu raison de la raison même, Severus Rogue perdit tout contrôle de lui-même pour laisser parler la bête... de sexe qui sommeillait en lui depuis tant d'années. En moins de temps qu'il leur en fallait pour respirer, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme deux affamés, ce qu'ils étaient, soit dit en passant. Leurs mains se caressèrent fiévreusement. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en baiser vorace. Hermione était au paradis, elle se délectait de son odeur d'homme, il fleurait bon le shampoing et l'eau de vie.

Severus était grisé par la chaleur bienfaisante de la jeune femme. Elle était un vrai supplice à ses sens. Son odeur de femme était elle aussi enivrante, et le goût de sa bouche une véritable torture. Il voulut se dégager un peu, mais elle le retenait tout contre elle. Un grand bruit de vêtement déchiré se fit entendre. Hermione mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que son professeur... professeur ? Une légère exclamation sortit de sa bouche. _Son professeur ?_ Mais il ne l'était plus ! Plus depuis ce soir ! Ô joie ! Ô bénédiction ! Que tous les dieux soient loués ! Elle n'aurait même pas à se sentir coupable le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Un léger courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle leva la tête, et lut le désir à l'état brut dans ses yeux couleurs d'obsidienne. Elle hoqueta en se rendant compte alors qu'elle était devant lui en sous-vêtements.

Severus la dévisageait et la contemplait d'un air appréciateur. Bien que le sol soit toujours aussi instable, pour rien au monde il n'aurait détaché son regard d'elle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Les épingles, qui retenaient il y a quelques instants encore ses cheveux en un chignon parfait, avaient glissées. Sa crinière, dans leur étreinte, s'était répandue en cascade sur ses épaules de nacre. Sa poitrine magnifique se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

"Oh Merlin", réussit-il à dire dans un souffle. Il la voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Se rendait-elle compte de sa séduction ?

Il sentit son membre se dresser contre la braguette du pantalon qu'il portait sous ses robes. Il ne mettait pas de sous-vêtements, il n'aimait pas ça.

"Tu me rends fou", murmura t-il en se noyant dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi Sev... commença Hermione, mais elle n'osa pas dire son prénom en entier. Même s'il n'était plus son professeur, il n'en restait pas moins le maîtres des cachots.

"Tu peux m'appeler Severus, au moins pour ce soir, lui proposa t-il. Au fond de lui une petite voix se récria, mais il la fit taire. Ce soir, il mettrait ses principes au placard et il laisserait ses sens commander sa raison.

Hermione, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. L'alcool la rendait plus sûre d'elle.

"Merci Severus", souffla t-elle.

Son nom prononcé dans sa bouche fut aux yeux du maître des cachots le plus beau des élixirs. En un tour de main, il la débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui faisaient un rempart à sa nudité de femme. Lorsqu'il se colla contre elle, elle ne sut jamais comment il avait fait mais elle eu le plaisir de sentir son corps dénudé contre le sien. Ils firent quelques pas, et entrèrent enlacés dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était déserte. Avisant une table, Severus la renversa dessus, et se mit en devoir de butiner sa gorge offerte. Il descendit jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un de ses mamelons dont il prit la pointe durcie dans sa bouche. De sa langue, il la caressa, et de temps en temps, il la mordillait, lui faisant pousser de petits cris de volupté.

Tous deux étaient tellement occupés par leur affaire qu'ils ne firent pas attention au grand bol qui se trouvait tout près de la jeune femme.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : par mégarde, la tête d'Hermione, dans un moment d'intense plaisir que lui procurait son amant, se cogna contre le bol en question. Elle se retrouva mouillée par un liquide poisseux, et des morceaux de fruits se répandirent sur elle pour finir leur folle course sur le plancher. Severus, à qui il n'en fallait pas plus pour avoir des idées de jeux érotiques (_après tout il était totalement sous la dépendance de l'Alcool_), ramassa doucement une petite fraise qui était restée collée entre les seins de la jeune femme. La veinarde !

Il débuta en la promenant sur le ventre doux d'Hermione, qui poussa des soupirs de bien-être sous cette douce caresse mouillée. Voyant qu'elle aimait ça, il continua à faire descendre le fruit plus bas... bien plus bas.

Hermione était ivre mais elle ne savait plus si cela provenait de ce qu'elle avait bu ou des délices que son amant lui donnait. C'était si... fort, tellement...

"Oh" Elle eut un mouvement de surprise. Elle agrandit les yeux, et bientôt, ses soupirs se muèrent en véritables plaintes dues au plaisir. Elle sentit, sous la moiteur et la douceur de la fraise, son clitoris enfler démesurément. Il lui faisait mal, il la brûlait, mais la coquine petite fraise savait l'apaiser pour mieux le faire se dresser.

Toutefois, il n'allait pas assez vite, cela devenait une vraie torture, elle en voulait plus et plus rapidement. Elle le lui fit comprendre en ondulant des hanches pour aller elle-même à la rencontre de l'interdit.

Puis l'insolente se retrouva en elle. Par petits mouvements, il la fit coulisser à l'intérieur de son intimité. C'en fut bientôt trop pour Hermione, qui trembla sous la force de l'orgasme qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Cela avait été éblouissant, songea t-elle, légèrement grisée. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela avant, même pas avec... Elle sentit que Rogue lui retirait l'objet de son plaisir. Lorsqu'il se releva, satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, il admira pendant quelques secondes le fruit trempé du désir d'Hermione, puis il le mangea avec gourmandise. La jeune fille le regarda comme hypnotisée, et elle vit qu'un peu de jus avait coulé sur son menton. Grisée, la belle s'empressa de venir le lécher.

"Délicieux," susurra t-elle à l'oreille de l'homme, son Homme. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, les yeux embués par la passion. C'était son tour. Hermione voulait lui faire connaître les mêmes tourments que ceux qu'il venait de lui faire subir à l'instant. Réfléchissant malgré son état, et ce n'était pas évident, elle avisa ce qui restait à l'intérieur du grand saladier. Son choix s'arrêta sur une rondelle assez épaisse d'ananas. Elle était luisante, et assez grande. La salive monta à sa bouche. Précautionneusement, elle la prit entre ses doigts et put constater que le fruit serait assez solide pour l'usage qu'elle comptait en faire. Enfin, elle observa Severus d'un regard plein de convoitise. Elle se lécha les lèvres du bout de sa langue.

Le souffle court, ce dernier la fixait, attendant.

Mais Hermione voulait faire durer l'attente ; son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Elle en profita donc les yeux plissés, pour le détailler tout à sa convenance.

Il était grand et mince. Pas maigre. Son torse était légèrement fourni de poils noirs, mais pas trop. Son ventre, sans posséder de véritables abdos comme Viktor, était plat et lisse. Puis elle descendit un peu plus bas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'autres sexes. Du moins celui d'un homme mis à part dans certains magazines. C'était... c'était impressionnant. Sa tête lui tournait. Il était vraiment gros et... assez grand. De grandes bouffées de chaleur irradièrent dans tout son corps. Sa bouche s'assécha. Elle avait très envie de lui, ce soir.

Captivée, elle s'agenouilla devant cet objet tant convoité et le caressa doucement de ses doigts. C'était si doux, si chaud... si fort ! Quelque chose au fond d'elle la picotait, la titillait. Tremblante, elle fit glisser la rondelle d'ananas tout contre son phallus. Des sons étouffés lui parvinrent. Relevant légèrement la tête, elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux, et qu'il s'accrochait à la table. Enhardie, elle passa l'anneau autour de sa verge et le fit coulisser jusqu'à la garde. Elle fut étonnée de voir que son gland avait encore grossi. Celui-ci avait pris une teinte violacée, et quelques veines saillaient tout autour de la hampe. Surprise, elle vit un peu de liquide clair couler le long de son prépuce. Le temps se figea. Attirée tel un aimant, sa bouche ne tarda pas à rejoindre le fruit qui était resté autour de lui. Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. Il goûtait pleinement les découvertes de sa compagne. Pour l'encourager, il passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille de son amante. Des grognements de plaisir, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déniaisait, sortirent de ses lèvres, et il se mit bientôt à onduler, faisant aller et venir son membre à l'intérieur de sa bouche de femme. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude, et dut retenir un geste de recul, de peur de faire piètre figure face à son compagnon. Heureusement, la gêne céda vite au désir qu'elle avait de lui plaire. Puis elle le sentit grossir encore et, s'aidant de sa langue et de ses mains, elle l'aida à accéder au point de non retour. Enfin, surprise, elle sentit quelque chose couler dans sa gorge. Il venait de jouir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'était meilleur que le Whisky pur malt de Seamus, il faudrait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle était heureuse. Amusée, elle fixa l'ananas qui était resté accroché au pénis de Severus. Elle l'avait presque oublié dans son élan. Le pauvre était dans un piteux état. Doucement elle le retira, cajolant au passage le bout encore sensible de son partenaire.

Severus la regarda, les pupilles dilatées par le désir et l'Alcool.

"Mange-le" ordonna t-il.

C'est ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de délectation.

Légèrement fatigués, ils décidèrent de faire une pause, le temps de reprendre des forces, et ils mangèrent les restes de la fameuse salade de fruits. Pour cela, ils ne s'aidèrent pas de leurs doigts, mais plutôt de leur bouche, se donnant ainsi cerise, prune, ou mangeant lèvres contre lèvres, langues mélangées. Ils étaient totalement ivres et se moquaient bien des convenances. Seul importait l'empire des sens. Malgré tout, une seule ombre était venue ternir ces moments de pur délice : il n'y avait pas de chantilly. Impensable ! C'est fou ce que l'on pouvait faire avec de la crème.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur petit intermède, Rogue lui prit la main pour le masturber. Elle émit un petit cri. Il était de nouveau prêt ! Il fit de même avec son petit bouton de chair. Tout cela se passa bien sûr de commentaire.

Pantelants de désir, fous d'envie l'un de l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite sur le sol où, ils l'avaient oublié, restait l'autre moitié de la salade. Cependant, ils n'en firent pas cas, et continuèrent tout naturellement à se toucher comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Affamé par son amante d'une nuit et sous le besoin impérieux qu'il avait d'assouvir son envie, il présenta son sexe durci à l'entrée de sa grotte humide.

Ne sachant pas qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme avant lui (_qui l'aurait cru au vu ses démonstrations_), il la pénétra d'un grand coup de reins. Elle hurla sous la douleur cuisante qui se propagea en elle. Severus, comprenant et ayant sentit l'hymen, tenta tant bien que mal d'y aller plus doucement. Soulevant son ventre, il chercha son petit bouton de plaisir et la câlina jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bouger sous lui.

Après l'intense douleur, une autre sensation se mêla. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort.

"Oh, oui, oh oui ! psalmodia t-elle, éblouie par toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Ils ondulèrent alors à l'unisson, de plus en plus violemment. Ils jouirent en même temps. Vidé, il s'écrasa sur elle. Reprenant un peu son souffle, il bascula sur le côté, l'entraînant dans la chaleur de ses bras. Leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre. Avant de s'endormir, ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser. Le plus tendre qu'ils n'aient jamais fait.

ooOOoo

"Dis Ron, tu es sûr qu'il reste encore à manger là-bas ?, lança Seamus sceptique, au jeune roux.

- Mais oui ! Cette cuisine est toujours remplie à craquer ! dit-il en se massant le ventre d'impatience, tu vas voir, reprit-il, on va se faire une véritable orgie !

Les deux nouveaux anciens Gryffondor arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Ron, impatient, entra le premier. Il se figea net sous la stupeur, l'horreur et la surprise. Pensant à une hallucination, il se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour se rendre compte finalement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar éveillé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?" s'impatienta son compagnon avant de se faire brutalement attraper par l'épaule par Ron.

"Mais je croyais que... commença t-il surpris.

- Tu ne croyais rien du tout, rétorqua Ronald Weasley, écarlate, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

- Mais, voulut protester Seamus.

- Y'a plus rien à manger ! " Jeta sourdement le rouquin. Ses mots ne souffraient aucune protestation.

Ainsi repartirent les deux perturbateurs, laissant ainsi nos deux tourtereaux se reposer de leurs ébats fruitiers.

Demain serait un autre jour et qui sait, peut-être finiraient-ils par être heureux ensemble et avoir beaucoup d'enfants !

Severus Rogue éternua et enfouit son visage entre les seins de sa compagne.

Enfin ce n'était pas certain.

**  
FIN**


End file.
